jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adminship
OK leds, we have do decide AS A GROUP who is/are gonna be the new bureaucrats of this wiki. Otherwise we won't get the rights!!!!!!!!! So please vote! WE DID IT! LEDS, I'm soooo glad! We made it. This wiki is OURS. Clonehunter can suck it. Thank you all for modifying the look of this wiki already. It looks soooo much better now.MismeretMonk 09:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat I have written on the Community Portal that Toothless99 and Me were voted by most users to become Bureaucrats. All the others have to become admins. MismeretMonk 21:25, December 11, 2010 (UTC) OK leds who is gonna be the Bureaucrat, let's propose candidates here! User:Styracosaurus Rider said this at a blog post: My choices would either be (MismeretMonk) or T99, as you two have the most experience so far. - 5 days ago by Styracosaurus Rider MismeretMonk *'SUPPORT:' I haven't written much fanfictions, but it was me that led most of you to this wiki, I was active on this wiki before most of you came here, it is most of the time me that starts discussions etc.MismeretMonk 09:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *SUPPORT: Eh, we need a bureaucrat and I'd be satisfied with admin rights if I wasn't it. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 20:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *SUPPORT: BUREAUCRATS IS GOOD :) But yeah, you'd be a good b'crat all the same. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Toothless99 (T99) * SUPPORT: I think it's better to have multiple Bureaucrats. Toothless is very active and has been here for a long time. MismeretMonk 09:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) * SUPPORT: Er, yeah, that's me. I have lots of stories, and I AM active (apart from the last couple of days) and... yeah. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 20:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) * SUPPORT: Yeah, why not. You have the most fanfic out of ANYONE here, plus you're good at user interaction and stuff. Whatever the heck that means. :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Any news yet It's been 4 days...any luck? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, I wrote a second request here. Brandon Rhea answered that he will look at this forum and let us know. MismeretMonk 22:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Administrators As far as I'm concerned Toothless99, Lozzy.94, Styracosaurus Rider and me should get the rights without saying.MismeretMonk 13:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Admin choices look good. 5's a magic number for a small wiki. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Lozzy.94 *SUPPORT':' i havnt been active on the fanon wiki because i have been a bit busy with my own personal things and ive been spending a lot on Jurassic Park Legacy but i would like to become an admin mostly so i can try an get this wiki more famous in the jurassic park community as well, wich i have been trying to do with Park Pedia at the momment. *'SUPPORT:' you would be a good admin. I agree with all you said. MismeretMonk 20:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Styracosaurus Rider *SUPPORT: What the hey. Yeah, I'm not as active as I was before, but vandalism is always a danger, and I've never forgiven that Vandaler business...but I still think an admin post will get things up to ship-shape around here. (Did I really just say "ship-shape"?) And yes, I am determined to get my JP4 done by the end of the month! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: OK, I'm probably not going to get Extinction done this year and will likely crash it all the way into summer. Oh, well. *'SUPPORT:' you are one of the most active users. I agree with all you said. MismeretMonk 20:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *'SUPPORT: '''I say youu should be an admin because like MM said you are one very active user. Brandon Mollica 01:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Brandon Mollica Ok, here is the thing. The Benjamin of this site, Brandon, has been asking and asking to become an admin on this wiki too. :What do you think? :I would say: ''give it a try. This wiki is not for serious stuff but it's for fun. If Brandon behaves himself I think it will turn out well. MismeretMonk 13:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' I think I should be an admin or should have the rights to the wiki because I do a lot of stuff for this wiki like my Isla Sorna Survival series,JP president,D.D.F and a lot more. Plus I let you guys be in my stuff that I make and yet not a lot of people sign up for my stuff and there are some things you don't give me credit for like the Green Flame I was the one with Sample M all because of that flame, I also was a reason that people were on this wiki,and I was the only one that did a campaign for JP president. But maybe that can all change and make lots of stuff better if I become an admin. :As far as I'm concerned you can become an admin.MismeretMonk 21:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC)